Only you!
by Altair-Ego
Summary: "Only you make me feel so alive. Only you make it all worth! Blowing up the world wouldn't be the same with out you to chase, chase, chase! I'm sorry to say however, you'll never catch me! Not the Thunder God, Fathands, or Hatlady." Jinx giggled before blasting off. People call it an obsession, I call it my Job, I'll chase her no matter where to protect the town I love.
1. And I will Hunt

**Chapter 1: And I Will Hunt**

"Boom! Boom! Boom! And another one goes down in a fiery inferno! The crowd cheers for Jinx 'Kill another just one more! They're screaming!' Well, who am I not to comply with my loyal fans." The blue haired girl giggled before commencing to destroy more Piltover robots. An officer peered his head around the corner and examined the girl seemingly having the time of her life.

He smirked. He was sure to catch her and finally Piltover would be able to return to the peaceful days before the maniac showed up to destroy the city. Silently pulling out the guitar behind his back he aimed for the girl and tossed it. The upper and lower bout turning into a scythe grabbing the psychopath's leg and sweeping off her feet, pulling the rookie towards her. "Gotcha!"

Jumping high into the air the officer came down with extreme speed and prepared to kill her. "Damien, you came!" Her surprise shocked him. Not in the way her hoped however. She sounded ecstatic to see him, like she was waiting for him. He shook the thought and swung to decapitate her, but Jinx quickly rolled out of the way and vaulted onto her feet. "Now the party can really start! Mr. Fishbones!" She chimed.

"You're not getting away this time Jinx." The girl laughed. How many times had she heard those words from Fat hands and Hat lady. She shrugged and prepared to engage her favorite person in the world. Rocket after rocket the policeman dodged the onslaught of Fishbones, but quickly lost his footing, regaining his balance Damien dashed towards for the girl and began a barrage of slashes. Jinx switched to her mini gun and began a barrage of her own.

Damien was growing closer as he blocked most if not all her bullets. "Oh boy, looks like we're in quite the pickle aren't we Fishbones? 'Yeah, looks like you're finally going to be brought to Justice, I guess they'll be turning me into scrap metal when they catch you...' No way Fishbones!" Jinx chuckled. Damien was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Once he was in range he swept for her legs and she fell to the ground. He couldn't help, but think how easy this was. Had she finally given up on her psychotic ways? He placed the scythe barely underneath her neck and pulled up slightly, so she could feel the sting of the blood leaving her body.

He had her in his clutches all he had to do was swipe up and she was dead, the city would be safe again, but then again his supereriors wouldn't be too pleased with his actions. "Jinx you are under arrest by the Piltover Police Department. For criminals like you, I'm sorry to say you have no right to an attorney, you can't talk to one, nor will a lawyer be appointed to you."

"What about my right to remain silent?"

His eyebrows twitched. "You have the right to shut the hell up." He brought his left wrist to his mouth and started speaking into it. "Vi. Cait. I got her." He smiled. "We're in the clock tower on the northern end of town, her little crime spree is finally over." He said so confidently, little did he know he was being set up.

"Well..." Jinx pressed down on one of the many bullets around her shirt, which was better described as a bra. Beeping. "I gotta say if you only had killed me." The floor beneath them suddenly cracked open and the two were sent spiraling down the tower. After falling through floor after floor the police officer blacked out.

* * *

Her laughed echoed in his mind, the rookie police officer struggled to stand to his feet. "Ahhhh." The dust from the destroyed building flew into the air as she jumped next to him. The girl kicked him, forcing him off of his backside. He was breathing, but only barely. "Looks like you're zero for five Damien." She giggled. "Too bad you didn't bring back up I'd have to say that you would have caught me this time." She shrugged. She was glad that he was getting closer and closer to catching her more than Caitlyn and Vi ever had on their own. She took a seat next to him. The officer reached for her, but he didn't have enough strength to do anything. "You know you really make blowing up this city fun. Every time when you catch me off guard I get so thrilled for the fight! Pure excitement just runs through me like nothing else!"

"I make it worth you killing tons of innocent people? Then explain to me why the hell did you show up in the first place?" The only thing people knew about Jinx was that she was completely insane and could possible a Piltover citizen, but was more thank likely another resident of Zaun. "Because if that's true I'll stop chasing you."

Jinx laughed. "You really think you'll be able to stop chasing me?" She tilted her head. "We've got a serious Batman and Joker complex going on right here, except instead of Batman winning all the time Joker outsmarts him and manages to get away to wreak havoc another day. You're my favorite person to play with." He guessed that was a good way to describe it.

Only Vi, Caitlyn, and himself have fought and failed to bring Jinx in alone, but maybe if they worked together they'd be able to stop her once and for all. Adding all the other Piltover citizens like Heimerdinger, Ziggs, Ezreal, or Jayce they'd be able to catch her, but due to all of them being in the League they haven't had much time to protect the town. "Is that all people are to you play things?" He asked. "Because if that's true that's demented as hell..." He coughed. "Do you know how many people's lives you ruined just by coming here? Why can't you just leave us in peace?"

"Such pathetic neatness..." Jinx sighed. "You're really harshing my mellow, Damien and to think I came all the way here just to see you one more time before I head off to the League." The place where some of Runterra's greatest champions would go. She had always admired them, more specifically Ziggs he was equally crazy. She sighed once again, before she would make her way to the Institute of War she would go blow up a few cities along the way. Why did he make her feel...sad or maybe even remorse...no not remorse, care. "Well I'll see ya later." Jinx hopped onto her rocket launcher and soared into the sky.

Police sirens blared. His superiors showed up just in time to see Jinx flying away. "Darn it all!" Caitlyn threw her hat to the ground and took quick notice of her subordinate covered in rubble. "Damien! Vi."

Vi sighed and helped her partner remove the rubble from their friend. Vi gently picked him up from the remaining bits of the clock tower. "At least you're ok." She said, patting him on the back, but as soon as she finished her sentence she knocked him back to the ground. "What did we tell you about going after Jinx on your own! We said that we need to coordinate ourselves so she can't just run away! Why don't you ever listen!"

"Vi!" Caitlyn pushed her away from her fellow officer. "What did I tell you about those things we don't hit our friends!" Vi scoffed and turned away from them. "However Damien she is correct. You can't just try to take on a criminal like Jinx on your own. She's the only real threat Piltover has actually had to face, since Vi and I joined the police force. All we want is that peace to return and to do that we need you to listen to us."

Damien wiped the spot where Vi had hit him and got onto his guitar. "Hextech mode: Hover board." He raised off the ground. "She said she was heading for the League." The boy slowly flew away. "I'll see you both at the station, no worries, I'll take care of the paper work tonight." Vi and Caitlyn both shook their heads.

"You know he's going to want to join the League now, right?" Vi said crossing her arms. "I can understand that he might want to give us a heads up when we head back, but...I definitely think he's going to be heading out tomorrow."

Caitlyn finished taking any evidence from the scene she believed could help them catch their nemesis. "It's not like we can stop him at all if he wants to join. They let a seven year old into the League. All he has to do is say that he was a grudge against Jinx and those blood thirsty summoners will let him in no problem." Vi agreeded it was sad, but true. She could not help but worry. He's never seen some of the things they've experienced in the League. Void walkers, monsters from the Shadow Isles, and those of just pure terror. "All we can do is hope he can handle it."

* * *

The next morning. The robots in Piltover began reconstructing the city. They's been upgraded to the point where they can fix the city almost as fast as Jinx destroys it, but it would still take a few days. Jayce burst into the break room, still with a five o' clock shadow. "Guys have you seen Damien, I haven't seen him all morning!"

Vi took a bite from her doughnut and leaned back in her chair. "I guess he already left." Vi then took a sip of her coffee. "He left already, huh? Little does he know that the Institute of War doesn't open up until nine." Vi checked the wall clock and laughed. "And it's only seven, sucks for him that it's only an hour away."

"He went to the League!" Jayce screamed, showing an unusual amount of care, for once he wasn't leaking off pure bravado. "Do you know what those monsters will do to him! Chogath might try to eat him, Renekton my slice his head off, or worse he might fall in love with Riven!" A lightning bolt struck behind him, signifying horror.

Caitlyn hacked out her coffee. "Is him falling in love with Riven really the biggest of your concerns? And besides it's not like any of us really get hurt. If the wounds and pain from all the fights that we've been in actually hurt us forever, do you think we'd keep going back. As scary as most of the other champions are I have to admit that it is fun."

Jayce remained adamant on his concern. "There's no way that I'm going to let my little brother fight in the League! Come on we're leaving." Jayce grabbed Vi and Caitlyn both to to their annoyance. "Tell the sentinels to bring my car around." Caitlyn did so knowing the hero there was no way she'd be able to do what she wanted, well at least she was basically taking the express way to her other job.

Jayce threw the police women into the backseat and jumped into the front. He started the car up and revved it. "I'm coming to save you Damien!" Jayce's brotherly, motherly, and fatherly instincts were all kicking in at the same time all he knew to do was protect. "Get out of the way!" He said bobbing and weaving through traffic.

"Yeah I'd like one with-" The prodigy began before, noticing the car barreling towards him. "Damn it." Ezreal disappeared in a golden light and appeared on top of the car he looked in to see the maniac who tried to kill him. "Jayce? Caitlyn? Vi? What are you guys doing we don't have to be at the League for at least another hour!" Jayce grabbed Ezreal and threw him in. "All I wanted to do is eat an ice cream." He sighed. "Why are we leaving so early anyway?"

Vi spoke up first. "Damien decided that he wanted to join the League, Jinx's little spree last night really sent him over the edge. Well anyway let's just lean back and enjoy the ride." Vi had to admit that she liked car pooling it made her feel like she had a family. Vi decided that she would take a short nap before they got to the Institute.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Vi woke up with the rest of her friends. Ezreal was doing something or the other with his glove and Caitlyn was reading a magazine. Jayce was still driving like crazy. "Finally!" Jayce shouted. He veered the car to a stop and jumped out running up the steps at break neck speed. "Damien!" He spotted his brother on his way up.

The boy noticed this and broke out into a sprint. "Dang it!" Ezreal teleported around the car and joined Jayce running up the staircase.

"Well is everyone else is doing it." Vi jumped over the car and used her fist to propell her up the stair. Caitlyn sighed and began a light jog. They had become accustomed to running up these stairs so they were closing in fast. Seeing that he had no choice, but to use his hover board Damien threw it out and hopped on to it, but it still wasn't enough they seemed to be picking up speed, but he was almost to the top already.

"Just a little more!" He said, reaching for the front door. Suddenly he felt weighed down it was Jayce! "Dang it Jayce what the hell!"

"I'm not letting you join the League, while it may be one of the most exhilarating and fun things to do in Runeterra it's almost the most dangerous!" Daimen blew bits of hair out of his face.

Damien shook his head. "You do know that the members of the Institute release footage from the battles on the Field of Justice, from the looks of it you're all laughing having fun and murdering one another without a care in the world!" Like Jayce had said the League is fun, you just have to be strong enough. "And I'm going. If I can get in I can learn more about Jinx and finally be able to stop her outside of the fields!"

"Your process of thought is thinking is pretty smart, but..." Ezreal said appearing on the board. "But it really depends on what your weapon is." Ezreal pointed to his guitar, Nevan. "You really like to melee, chances are you'll be placed in top lane or maybe even the jungle and if I remember correctly Jinx might be in bottom lane, she can play mid every now and again if needed, but wait let me think about this." Ezreal grabbed his chin in thought.

Following Ezreal Vi jumped on. "Could you not! Nevan can't take all this kind of stress." Vi shrugged. "Will you all get off, you're making me scuff her up!" Damien began shaking the board and manged to get them all off and made it to the top. Surprising enough Caitlyn was there. "How did you?"

"There's an elevator. Technology has evolved after all." While he was confused all three of the people that Damien thought he shook of tackled him just in time for the doors to the Institute to open a familiar looking curator opening them.

"Well good to see that the Piltover police force was the first group here...and who is this young man?" Nasus said pointing to them. "A new champion perhaps I sense an incredible power, surrounding him...wait is this your younger brother Jayce, you both smell the same." Nasus sniffed the air. "Except the younger one doesn't smell of shaving cream." Nasus grabbed Damien. "Come with me we'll go get you squared away. Just being acquainted with those four is sure to get you some big points with the new champion officiators."

"No Nasus we actually came here to stop him from joining the League." Nasus looked confused.

"Why would you want to stop someone from joining the League all he has to do is pass a test. Literally." Nasus continued walking and walked into one of the nearby rooms, still holding the boy by his arm. "Ok this is going to be very easy all you have to do is answer the council's questions and maybe have to fight one of the many beings we keep imprisoned here, when they are not on the Fields of Justice, but that is besides the point." Nasus said quickly. "Well good luck."

Nasus slammed the door shut. And lights appeared all around him. People draped in purple. "So you are...?" One began.

Damien set his bag to the ground. "My name is Damien, this is my guitar Nevan."

"What special skills do you have that should make us consider why you should be allowed into the League of Legends?" Another said bored as if he had been through this several times. Well he had he had officiated...he couldn't even remember how many champions anymore. He believed that it was close to over one hundred.

"Well my buddy Ezreal and I were getting a band together, but right now it's only the two of us. When we played gigs in smaller clubs and I played Nevan a lightning storm would start. Ez said it was because Nevan is a guitar from the war and she's become enchanted somehow and that's why the thunder would start when I played her." The men nodded and urged him to continue. "A month ago Ezreal and I became so popular that he became known as the as the Archangel, because of his tendency to jump into the crowd and me the Thunder God for possible obvious reasons."

They all nodded. "It seems that you are a bit interesting you even know some of our most famous champions. We've always enjoyed Piltover champions, hopefully you won't disappoint." The members murmured to one another. "But before we can officially accept you we have to ask that you prove your skill." He nodded the lights all blacked out and then he found himself in an arena.

Jayce, Vi, Ezreal, and Caitlyn were in the stands. "What's going on?"

He thought. A cage from the far end of the arean creaked open and a sickening laugh went into the air. "Finally some fresh air." It laughed. A green beast found it's way to the middle."So you're the fresh meat they brought me?"The butcher laughed. "Get in my stomach."


	2. Welcome to the League

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the League!**

Renekton, the butcher of the sands. One of the most feared champions in the League, not only because of his terrifying outlook, but also because of his sheer power and tenacity. He followed Nasus across dimensions just to try and kill his own brother, but you really can't be that mad at the guy. Humanity had corrupted him through the centuries. He's just a monster now however and deserves no mercy if ever met in battle. "Your task is to defeat the butcher and prove that we can allow you among the ranks of our champions!"

"Oh so that's what this is." The crocodile chuckled. How many times had he been used like this he wondered? He then remembered he would do it as many times as it took as long as he got to kill his brother. "It doesn't matter anyway, the only way you'll be leaving this arena..." He raised his blade. "Is in pieces!" Bringing down the blade with tremendous force, the ground cracked from the intensity sending the young officer staggering backwards.

Quickly recovering, he tried to gather his bearings only to be interrupted as the rage filled beast continued his assault, having no choice but to go on the defensive he raised his guitar and blocked with the best of his ability, the blade narrowly missing his fingers as he parried, suddenly the butcher raised his foot and kicked the boy into a nearby wall. Jayce sprung to his feet, wanting to protect his brother, but was quickly put back down by the curator. "Jayce how about you have a little faith in you sibling. He will go farther if he learns to think on his feet and when the odds are sacked against him."

A loud crunching sound filling the room. "Damn it Damien think! You've spent hours watching this guy tear people apart, what do you know about the butcher!" Remembering back just last year. "Renekton is able to steal life from an enemy thanks to that curved blade of his, he can stun an opponent with just a simple glare, when you're trying to run he has enough endurance to dash towards you, hell he can even do it twice." Picking himself up off the ground he formulated a plan. "If I can just-"

"Stay down boy!" the backside of the blade cutting its way through his side the officer fell once more. Feeling the spot that the blood was leaking Damien became overcome with fear. Almost like the same day where Jayce went off to face the scientist Viktor and he thought he would never see his brother again. He couldn't move he was paralyzed. "Looks like another one off the chopping block." Renekton roared while becoming imbued with the power of the sands. He raised Damien in the air. "A hardy snack." Damien closed his eyes and feared the worst.

A dinner table. His mother and father. Jayce taking the biggest portions for himself. "It was all just a dream." He thought happily. What an exciting dream it was. Jayce grows up to be one of Piltover's greatest heroes, Damien gets to hang out with attractive girls who know how to kick ass, he joins a band, his home gets destroyed...his parents die...he dies. What kind of future is that? If he remembers correctly didn't he learn to come with his parents death? Those songs that he always wrote about them would prove otherwise."Son...why do you want to join the League of Legends?"

Damien tilted his head in confusion. "Dad what are you talking about? The League of Legends does not even exist...how could you possibly know about it?"

"Don't be a moron Damien." Jayce said taking a bite out of his bread roll. "Will you just tell Dad why you want to join the League already." Jayce too. What's going on here was he talking out loud or something.

"Sweetie will you tell us?" Mom...

Damien clutched his head, was this the judgment portion of the session Jayce had told him about? It had to be. You were supposed face your fears, you anxieties, your overall weakness, and truly learn who you are, but Damien wasn't ready to learn about his true self yet, but he did have enough conviction for an answer. "I want to join...because here, I feel that I will be able to gain the power to protect Piltover. But, that's not all. Runterra's been at war for so long and more people like me join the League sometimes good, neutral, or just plain out evil. People are being hurt everyday and I can't just restrict myself to Piltover, the world need help."

"You seek to change the world? Big words for a boy afraid of every citizen of Zaun and Noxus."

"I don't care what you say." The world began to fade. Damien got up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me there's a pair of crocodile skin boots that I need to go make." Waking up from the dream, Damien was still feeling the spot where the butcher had cut his tissue. Still alive. What do you know about Renekton? "He's one of the most easily angered champions." Damien stood up an prepared to face his enemy.

The beast laughed. "Good that you've gotten up, I like my food to fight until they're last breath." The butcher slowly walked towards Damien, relishing what he thought would be his meal's final moments. That's when he noticed that Damien seemed to be ignoring him. How? Why? Did he not fear the butcher had he gone mad in just a few moments? "Boy! Look at me! Stare death in the face!"

Damien turned to the crocodile. "Oh you. You plan on finishing me off sometime today. For a butcher you really like taking your sweet time, a real butcher would kill his prey within moments so that the meat stays fresh." Renekton snarled and spun at the boy, to which he promptly dodged and ending up on the backside of Renekton he took a swing, knocking his enemy off balance. "I can't help but think that out of all the champions I've seen you're probably the dumbest and you're breath smells horrible."

"Sniveling child!" Renekton dashed again slicing at nothing but then air. This child was gaining the upper hand on him. The butcher knew that, but the blood rage he felt deep within could not be quelled. He had to kill this boy! "Come here so that I can kill you."

"You know if Nasus was the one fighting me he would have just slowed me with his magic already and knocked my head off. Why can't you do that? Oh right, because you're a stupid, dopey crocodile with an anger problem, who gets shut down by champs like Teemo, because you can't focus on anything but carnage. In short Nasus is better than you."

That took the cake. Roaring with all his might Renekton called upon all his power. Damien readied himself. "Let's see how all that bravado goes when I've carved your corpse to pieces!" Damien motioned for the beast to bring it on. Renekton roared again and charged. Once he was within range Renekton spun with his blade missing, doing any matter of combos to hit the child, but to no avail. He manged to hit the boy's weapon way from him, but it wouldn't matter if he could not deal a finishing blow. Realizing that the only think he could do was use his size over the boy Renekton used his enlarged hands and nailed the officer to a wall. "Any last words?"

"Yep." He said smugly. "Mark of the Thunder God!" It was then that Nevan rose from its place on the ground and flew towards the monster with immense speed, bashing him over the head sending an intense electrical surge through his body, closing off his connection with the sands, and stunning him. The butcher tried to form words, but the electricity surging through his body kept him from doing so. "You're wondering how I did that little trick?" Damien said, pulling the croc's hands off of him. "Well like I said Nevan's a treasure from the wars and all the time I've spent with her, learning all her ins and outs I've formed a pretty strong bond. The natural rune magic running through her allows her to harness the electricity in the air and focus it into herself or other beings. There are still somethings she won't allow me to do yet, but taking down fools like yourself isn't one of them." Now that the beast was on his knees it was time to deal the kill blow. Placing his feet firmly on the ground and moving his hips he swung at Renekton effectively defeating him.

"Judgment!" The magicians spoke up. "Damien, also known at the Thunder God of Piltover, brother to Jayce the Hero, friend of Caitlyn, Vi, Ezreal, and rival to Jinx. Due to your astounding ability to battle and your intellect, we have come to the conclusion that you are in need of much growth,but...that aside we believe that here your growth can be better observed and turned into a power needed in the future. We grant you passage into the League of Legends!" Doors appeared and Renekton was gone. "Step through please."

Doing as he was told Damien stepped through. His body fully healed and every champion from the League staring at him. "Wow the new guy beat Ren and he even still has all of his body parts! I want the chance to kill him next!" Annie, the Dark child. Equally as adorable in person, but still someone no not rifle with.

"I like this kid, he's got a lot of Draaaaaven in him!" Draven, the executioner. A man who likes his flare in battle. Killing enemies the flashier the better. "I can't wait to get the chance to chop him into pieces." The bearded man laughed making his way away from the group. "What do ya think bro? You like the new kid?"

Darius snorted. "They allowed another child to join our ranks, what has become of this place." Darius sighed, then collected his things. "I'm going to find a good place to sit, I feel like this train ride to the dorms is going to be an especially long one."

"Damien!" Jinx pushed her way past all the champions oggoling him. She hugged him much to his dislike, he tried to push the blue haired girl away. "I was so scared that the walking leather bag was going to kill you, but what should I have excepted you survived much worse!"

Then Damien felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. It was Jayce giving him a thumbs up. Vi, Ezreal, and Caitlyn behind him all of them giving approving looks.

* * *

On the train. Ezreal and Damien sat next to one another sharing an mp3 listening to music. "I need another round ova here!" The grand master stated, leaning on to his equally as drunk friend. "Graggy, do you think we'll be able to drink the train dry this time?" Unfortunately for Jax, the man was laid out on the floor from drinking almost half the liquor on the train. "Dayum, that's not good." Then Jax too fainted.

"All champions we will now be leaving for the League dormitories." The train pulled off. "Would the new champions please make their way to the simulator room?" Damien raised an eyebrow, what was this about? "We need to get you better acquainted with the League systems before we make it to the dormitories, the chance that you all will be called in for battle is quite high."

He nodded. "Hey Ez, you know where the simulator room is." Ezreal took the other ear bud and pointed to the back of them. "How many cars down?" The prodigy raised two fingers. Grabbing his weapon Damien made his way to the room, where the other new champion was waiting.

"Hey Damien!" Did she always have to be so hyper?

Once Jinx had finished shouting a blue eyeball rose from the ground. "Hello my name is Bot-0001! I am one of the first bots the League created when, the institute was first born, now that I am unable to simulate all of the new champions, I have been delegated to showing newbies the ropes, but...we're missing one."

"Missing one, aren't Jinx and I the only two new champions?" They eyeball shook it's head...body...thing?

"There should be another one-"

That's when the door burst open a man with a head full of hair, showing off his midriff, and a blade in hand entered the room. "Sorry I'm late." The ronin said a tinge of red on his cheeks showing that he had been drinking. "Am I in the right place? If so can we end this early I've found some new drinking partners. Yasuo the Unforgiven.


End file.
